Saving a Surfer
by bodysurfer27
Summary: What is it about surfing that centers oneself? Is it the feeling of being one with the Earth...or something completely different altogether?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own power rangers or soul surfer(the movie or book) or bethany hamilton

**This is a prologue/preview to see if I should continue**

Eyes fluttered open and close. The battle for consciousness is being defeated. Slowly the mind becomes foggy and vision is unfocused and blurry. Blood surrounds the water pouring out of her open wounds. Quickly she is lifted onto her board as her saviors swim toward the shore. Not much can be done but to sit and wait for help to arrive...

A/N: Leave a review with whether you think I should continue the story or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for being away for such a long time. A lot of things have been happening in my personal life and it's been a little bit hectic at home. I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who have been reviewing, following, and putting me as one of their authors and/or story alerts. I have been writing in my time away and hope to finish all these stories by the end of the year and continue my writing with different stories. So, thank you to all my lovely readers and hope you enjoy the stories I will be updating again. **

* * *

><p>Tori Hanson walked into Storm Chargers to hopefully get more wax for her board. The weather looked as great as it could be at seven o'clock on Saturday morning. Wanting to get out in the water as quickly as possible since the swell was totally worth catching. Saying a hello to Kelly, she raced to the back to grab her bag containing the wax, spare water bottles, and a change of clothes as well as her Ninja uniform. As she was heading out of the store, Kelly stopped her for a minute.<p>

"Who's going to be watching you today?" The redhead had a hint of humor in her voice. The blonde half-smiled, keeping her eyes looking at her run down van in anticipation.

"Nobody. I'm a big girl Kelly, I think I can handle the waves today on my own. Thanks for the concern but I should be going."

"But-" She hurried out to the blue van and hopped into the front seat. Kelly watched her until she was out of sight.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kelly looked down at her watch and figured someone has to know about this. Making a split second decision, she typed in a number before she registered even doing the action. Blake's voice sounded groggy-like he had just woken up.

"_What's up Kelly?"_

"Did you know Tori's going surfing today?"

"…_.."_ It was silent on the other side of the line, except for some rustling, which she gathered as him getting out of bed and dressed for the day. _"Kelly, did I hear you right? Tori's going surfing?"_

"Yeah. I thought you would like to know since you told me if she was ever going to go surfing alone again to tell you."

"_Kelly, did she say where she was going?"_

"No, why?"

"_Let me call you back. I need to make sure Shane knows she's alone." _Blake quickly hung up the phone. Kelly paced around the store for a good twenty minutes in frantic worry.

'_Kelly, you're just over-reacting. She's fine. She can take care of herself. You called Blake, he'll make sure she's safe. Blake knows what to do. Oh! I forgot to wish him, Hunter, and Dustin good luck at their meet today. Maybe I should call him back. No no no Kelly, you're just over-reacting you know those boys will do a good job and make you proud. Tori will be fine, she'll be fine. It's just for a couple hours.' _All these thoughts swirled around in her head as she waited for some update. The phone ringing shook her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She didn't even bother checking to see who it was.

"_Kelly, Cam will be coming over shortly. I couldn't get ahold of Shane. Was his skateboarding competition today as well?" _She face-palmed and the phone slipped out of her hand, landing with a thud on the floor. How could she forget to wish Shane good luck yesterday? _"I'm going to take your silence as a yes. I'll be back as soon as the meet is over. Make sure Cam can find her." _She quickly reached down and picked up the phone right as Blake disconnected. _'Why did this have to happen today?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I figured I might as well dive deeper into this story and get a couple chapters up this weekend so it could get some feedback. I know my other stories are Samurai oriented, but Ninja Storm is one of my favorite teams and this story line and how I envisioned this story going fit better with this team. Don't forget to check out some of my other stories as well. They should be updated by Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a rather long time since I updated but now I have my own laptop and plan on writing more stories. I hope the holidays went well for everyone and I'm going to try to get all my updates on a regular schedule from now on. I decided to start with story. Thank you to all my lovely readers! You make me want to keep writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Cam quickly made his way to the back of the nearly desolated sports shop and had a somewhat panicked look on his face as he approached Kelly.<p>

"Kelly, how long ago did Tori leave the shop?" The redhead spun around and thought the question over.

"Almost an hour ago."

"And she didn't say where she was going?" Kelly shook her head and Cam had on a pained expression, gripping the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He groaned in frustration. "This is just great! Just fantastic!" Anger and sarcasm laced his voice. "All four idiots are out of town and now Tori's missing. Just what I need." He grumbled to himself. He paced the floor of the shop for a minute until he had three places in mind where she could've been. "I'll be back later. Make sure to keep your phone on you. I'll keep you updated and you can keep the others updated as well." He was out the door before she could utter a single word.

* * *

><p>Tori threw her turned off morpher into the back of her van as she grabbed her board. The spot she picked was off the coast and two towns over from Blue Bay. Cam was probably going to kill her once he realized she was gone but she just had to escape for the day. She needed time to herself, to relax, by herself. Locking up the van and putting the keys in her bag, she sighed as the sand touched her feet. Smiling, she chose a spot not too far from the break of the water on the shore and set her bag down. Taking off her t-shirt, she sprinted towards the water. Laying on her board, she paddled out as the sun rose high in the sky. Cam would never find her here. Staring into the oncoming water, Tori caught her first wave of the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Cam ninja-streaked all through Blue Bay in hopes of finding his female teammate. He knew she wasn't in town, yet he still felt the need to check. Sighing, he made his way back to Storm Chargers. He gave Kelly an update and she gave him one as well on Shane, Hunter, Dustin, and Blake. He bid her farewell once again and decided to see if Ninja Ops could provide him any assistance on finding the blue wind ranger. He walked through the door and Cyber Cam smiled.<p>

"I found her. She just drove back into town. Heading towards here." He disappeared and Cam tried to remain calm. Four hours of searching and now she comes back. So he was correct-she wasn't in town surfing. Sensei Watanabe shuffled his way into where his son was.

"Why the frustrated expression, Cameron?"

"Tori went out of town to surf."

"Well that's no reason to be angry."

"She promised us she wouldn't go surfing alone."

"Obviously she went because she felt like she had to. If she didn't, she wouldn't have had to break her promise. Just listen to what she has to say without judgment, son." He stood at the entrance. "And she didn't break her promise, fully, by the way." Cam narrowed his eyes at his father.

"You knew. You knew and you didn't think to tell any of us? Kelly called the others in a panic. You know they can't come home and you let them all worry?" Sensei smiled.

"You didn't ask." He left and Cam sat down on his mat, bewildered. Tori came in a half hour later and instantly knew she was in trouble.

"Tori." Cam said without opening his eyes or moving from his meditative state. He was surprisingly calm but even she knew it was always calm before a storm. Surfing at least taught her that much and people weren't much different than the weather.

"Cam, I can explain-" He cut her off while opening his eyes.

"I don't want to hear it. You went behind everyone and surfed alone. You broke your promise. From now on you will never be going anywhere alone. Do you hear me?" She had on a shocked expression.

"No! I don't hear you. I don't need everybody looking out for me! I can take care of myself Cameron. I'm not a child and I shouldn't be treated like one. I'm sorry but if surfing away from everyone is my only chance to be alone then I'm going to do it. And I will keep doing it because it gets me centered. Isn't the part of being a ninja about becoming one with your element? Why can everyone else do that but I can't?"

"Tori, you know it's not like that-" It was her turn to cut him off.

"Isn't it though? Surfing is my escape Cam. If I have to go out alone so I can surf when I want to, I will. It's my choice and it's my life." His eyes softened.

"We just don't want you to get hurt."

"And I won't. I'm always careful." He walked over to her and hugged her.

"We love you Tor, we just want you safe." She nodded and pulled away.

"I should be getting home. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow Cam." She headed for the stairs leading out of Ops.

"See you tomorrow Tori." She refused to turn around so he wouldn't be able to see the tears that were silently making their way down her face.


End file.
